


Is Your Refrigerator Running?

by Dr_Roslin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 80s Sleepover Games, Accidental Drug Use, Canadian flags are useful, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, More angst than originally planned, No Pregnancy, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Roslin/pseuds/Dr_Roslin
Summary: Rey has to chase down a man who's built like a refrigerator, is naked as a jaybird and is fast like the wind.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 79
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Ring, Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for the following:
>
>> Ben is a serious marathoner in London for a race. He accidentally mixes up some medications, gets confused, strips all the way down and starts running the route. Rey is the London bobbie assigned to chase him down.  
>    
>  Someone please? [@reylo_prompts](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/G1tqVzH8a8](https://t.co/G1tqVzH8a8)
>> 
>> — Random Books of Known Origin (@RandomBks) [March 9, 2020](https://twitter.com/RandomBks/status/1236837126647549954?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> Yes, it's my prompt. I just needed it, okay? 

Fucker was fast.

Rey Johnson was one of the newest, youngest and therefore fastest members of Toronto's police force. Not surprising, she'd pulled the short straw when the call had come in about a large, tall, _naked_ man running steadily through the streets of the financial district.

(Plus, her training officer really like to fuck with her. He thought this was hilarious the moment the call came through.)

"Well, don't just stand there gawking, Johnson,' Ben Kenobi had snapped at her, not quite hiding the sneer. "Get that skinny ass in gear and arrest that perverted wanker."

(He also loved to use whatever British slang he'd picked up from watching the B.B.C., though he almost always used it wrong. In this case, though, it seemed he'd got it spot on.)

_Fuck_.

It was good thing she'd skipped breakfast this morning.

Luckily she knew her neighbourhood, which had allowed her to use a few shortcuts, sprinting through the plaza under the TD Bank complex as she cut from Bay Street to York, meaning that she'd been able to cut him off before he reached the congested Front Street intersection. Thank fuck. It would have made her job a lot harder if she had to catch up to him in that mess. People did like to gawk.

Not that she would have blamed them, given the sight of the massive, _exceedingly_ well-developed and _exceedingly_ naked man running south down the middle of York towards Front. Well, to be fair, he was wearing running shoes, and yup, those looked like black athletic socks that matched. He may be a wanker, but it appeared he was a coordinated one.

(He was also really, really hung, but she was trying to be professional here. Catch him now, look later.)

Luckily there was a large, mostly empty parking lot on the eastern side of the street, and mentally issuing a silent apology for their respective knees, she ran forward with a burst of speed and launched herself into the fuckable redwood running down the sidewalk and crashed into him chest high. She'd managed to hit into him with enough force to take him down, and whatever drugs he had to be on had to be enough to keep him stunned as he lay on the ground under her. Ignoring the scrapes she was sure she'd find later, she took advantage of his confused state, did her best to flip him over and cuffed him as quick as she could before she spared a quick hand to radio Kenobi and then an ambulance, hoping her Training Officer managed to move quickly enough to get here sometime this century. Maybe between the two of them they'd manage to get him safely to a hospital.

In the meantime, she had to get him covered up, and soon. Thank the gods there was a Jays game this afternoon.

"Hey you! With the flag! Police emergency. I'm commandeering it."

The kid had the gall to smirk at her.

"I don't know what kind of kink you're into, lady, but don't drag my flag into it."

"That's Police Lady to you, smart-ass. Hand it over or I'm going through all your pockets and dragging you in for public intoxication."

He was still smirking but she thought she had him as he untied the flag he was wearing as a cape and all but threw it at her, grumbling.

"You know pot's legal in this country, right? You can't do shit to me."

"Pot's legal, but smoking it in public's not. You want to bet that joint you've got in your pocket's still warm? If you want to make a claim for the flag, take my card and file a report online."

"Whatever dude. I'm outta here."

Kids.

Ignoring the loud cheers that still surrounded her, she used the oversized Canadian flag to cover the half-conscious man laying at her feet as she crouched next to him, concerned at the way he shivered uncontrollably. Whatever he was on, he was coming down fast, and not in a good way. As he turned his face trying to look at her, she winced at the look of dull confusion and pain in the deep brown eyes she imagined were normally clear and direct, staring at her out of a striking face, all angles and planes. She went with her training, instinctively trying to soothe. Whatever this was, calm and clear reassurance was the only thing that was going to make it better right now.

"What - "

"Shh, it's okay. Just breathe, it's okay. We're going to get you to the hospital. The docs are going to check you out. It'll be easier if they know what you're on. You want to tell me what you took?"

"Took? Where the hell am I?"

She winced, knowing she had to calm him down as his voice got louder and louder

"It's okay, it's okay. Shh. I'm Rey, I'm a police officer, you're safe. You're safe. You want to tell me your name?"

"Ben... Solo."

_Keep him, talking, Rey. Keep him talking._

"Ok, Ben, what the last thing you remember?"

"Umm, I don't - morning run. The gym. Going to head out for morning run, finish this bottle of water, stretch, then head out. I - I think?"

Well. This was officially the weirdest case of drug overdose she'd ever heard, but -

Thank fuck.

There was the ambulance. And Kenobi at long last, though realistically it had probably only been twenty minutes since she'd gotten the original call.

"Ok, Ben, just keep breathing, we've got you. Here's the ambulance now, going to take you straight to the hospital, not far now. Anyone I can call for you?"

"Rose. Can you call Rose? Umm, Tico. The hotel, she's staying at the same hotel as me, the one, attached to the Convention Centre. I'm sorry, I can't remember - "

"The Intercontinental. Okay, no problem, I'll call her, get her to meet her at - "

"Toronto General," the paramedic supplied.

"Rose Tico, for Ben Solo, Toronto General. Got it. You're in good hands, Ben, you take care."

And as they returned her cuffs and loaded him up in the ambulance, she couldn't help but feel sad for the man whose eyes had regained some clarity but who looked as lost and confused as ever.


	2. You'd Better Go Chase It

The last thing she expected as she walked down the hall towards his hospital room was the sound of a number of angry voices speaking over each other. It was to be expected, to certain extent, she supposed, that he would have people who cared for him, looked out for him, who would come when he needed them.

It was foolish of her to think that she would be the only one looking out for him, her who barely knew him, that he would need her to come and, what, save him? How presumptuous was that?

And yet... the way he'd looked at her, the way he'd looked through her, so lost, confused, hurt, those beautiful brown eyes lost and glazed...

She'd had no choice, really. She'd had to come.

Now, she wasn't sure... but she'd come this far. Looking wryly down at the small bouquet of flowers she held in the crook of her arm _(Nice job, Rey. Like seriously. Who buys a guy flowers?),_ though, she figured, well, shit, she might as well go through with it. At this point she'd feel sillier leaving without saying hello than she undoubtedly will as she walking into the room. Taking a deep breath, she walked in, into a wall of noise, a storm of feminine disapproval and just below, an underlying rumble of deeper masculine repentance. It was enough to overwhelm an entire city block, let alone one small city hospital room. 

"Um, hello?"

It was as she thought, the small semi-private room had too many people in it to be comfortable, filled with a tall, redheaded man, pasty and seemingly uncomfortable with his lanky figure and two petite women, one patrician with fine features and greying hair, and one who looked to be in her early twenties, the intensity in her dark brown eyes at odds with her soft features and gentle demeanour. Rey couldn't help but imagine that the reason for the lanky redhead's discomfort related to the way the younger woman was glaring up at him, seemingly one moment away at all times from wagging her diminutive finger up in his face.

The three of them formed a disparate group around the man she'd last seen being loaded into an ambulance. He was less naked now, though no less large and no less formidable. No that she had a chance to truly look at him, she was struck by how remarkable he was, substantial and sturdy, his dark hair (slightly longer than she remembered) and distinct features set off by the scattering of beauty marks and truly the most expressively warm brown eyes she'd ever seen. They shifted in colour from moment to moment, seemingly, looking much lighter than she remembered, though she was mainly pleased at how much clearer and focused they were, how much focused he was. 

"Um, hi."

At her quiet greeting, the older woman turned to greet her.

"Hello."

_Focus Johnson. Stop writing bad poetry mentally about the man's eyes and remember how to use your words._

"I was just here to um, see Ben. I'm Rey - Constable Johnson, I mean - I was with Ben earlier today when everything, happened. I just wanted to check in with him, make sure he was doing okay."

_You are a grown woman. You can act like on and not just to stare at the fuckable redwood in the hospital be and contemplate the fact that he even makes that drab gown look good._

"Of course, dear. We're so delighted you're here - why, when I think of - thank god I was able to get a flight from Boston - "

"Mom."

His voice was much deeper and smoother than the gravelly mess she remembered, not surprising given how he'd messed up he'd been that morning. The command it inherently held surprised her, though she wasn't sure why, and it was apparently enough to quiet his apparently formidable mother.

"Rey, I mean - Officer - um"

"Rey is fine," she smiled at him, pleased he remembered.

"Um, right. Rey. Rey. I asked the cop who was here if I he could pass on a message to you, get your contact info. Um, I wanted to thank you and, um, apologize - in person that is, that is - for um, for the disturbance this morning. It turns out that someone - "

" - and by someone, he means this dumbass - "

Rey had to smile as the younger woman interjected, glaring up at the exceedingly tall, exceedingly abashed redhead who hovered at her side. She watched him open his mouth a couple times, each time thinking better of it, seemingly sufficiently intimidated by the petite woman glaring up at him.

" - right, someone accidentally gave me a sports drink containing a CBD derivative and it interacted with the nutritional supplements I was taking."

"You've told all this to the investigating officer?" Rey asked, relieved. She'd been right. He hadn't looked like a heavy drug user and if there was a simple explanation - 

"Yeah. Look - "

"Well, then, I imagine they are going to give _someone_ a pretty stern talking to, but given that CBD products aren't illegal for personal use, I'll imagine they'll let him off pretty easily - "

" _They_ might."

Did the redhead just get shorter or was it just that he managed to shrink all the way into himself? Wow, whatever technique that woman was using, she had to learn it.

It was _effective_.

"Right. Well, as I said, he'll be okay, and they'll probably drop the indecency charges as well," she told him, trying to be supportive as he winced, but she couldn't hurt but smirk. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, everyone was pretty much just enjoying the show."

"So were the nurses here, apparently."

"Mom!"

He was adorable when he blushed. Lost in his beautiful smile, the dimples peeking out at her, she found herself blushing in return.

"Anyway, I wanted to check in, make sure you were okay. Also, now that I know you're not only into running nude" she said, reaching into the pocket of her jean jacket and pulling out a courtesy card to leave on the edge of his hospital bed, "let me know if you come back to town and we'll have a proper race. I'd love to take you on at full-strength."

The blush still lingering on his cheeks, he looked up at her, his beautiful amber eyes peeking up at her from under thick black lashes.

"You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> *Yeah, I wrapped a naked Ben Solo with a Canadian flag. You're welcome.
> 
> Also, I hope that some of you are old enough to remember all the silly games we would play at sleepovers in the 1980s. On our landlines!
> 
> I'm at [twitter if you want to join the fun with 80s jokes, Reylo, sci-fi and books.](https://twitter.com/RandomBks)


End file.
